Anemone for you in the spring
by Naomi Yuuki
Summary: Summary : aku ingin sekali membuatnya bahagia, meski itu hanya denga sebuah lukisan yg kulukis sendiri dan dengan sebuah bunga anemoneyg bermakna kalau aku mencintai mu. aku juga ingin menunjukan pdnya tentang musim semi, dimana dimusim semi itu semua kasih sayang menjd satu. sasodei romance day...


aku ingin sekali membuatnya bahagia, meski itu hanya dengan sebuah lukisan yg kulukis sendiri dan dengan sebuah bunga anemone yg bermakna kalau aku mencintai mu.  
aku jg ingin menunjukan padanya tentang musim semi, dimana dimusim semi itu semua kasih sayang menjd satu..  
aku ingin kau ada disaat saat indah itu, saat saat dimana musim semi yg indah dan semua bunga yg membentang luas ditaman itu laksana pelangi.  
seperti lukisan yang kubuat untuk mu.

* * *

** Anemone for you in the spring**

**Naruto shippuden**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Friendship/Sadness/little comedy (maybe)**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**SasoDei /FemDeidara/ (over me to it) , Sasusaku, Naruhina, SaiIno..**

**Warning :**

**sebelum kita membaca fict ini mari kita baca doa dulu menurut keyakinan masing masing..**  
**because in here : typo everywhere, gaje, garing, no yaoi, OTP, Fluff (maybe), Crossgender, Drama, Alternate Universe.**  
** (aduh author masukin aja smuanya kesitu sm isi satu blog nya -.-)**  
**but, Happy endding..  
DLL...**

**_"I hope you relax and enjoy while reading it"_**

**...not like? should not be read also not a problem...**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)))))))))oooooooooooooooooo(((((((((((((XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Pagi itu Sasori sedang melamuni sesuatu, dia sedang memikirkan apa yg hrs diberikanya pd deidara saat hr ulg thnnya dei nanti. Deidara yg melihat sasori melamun pun menghampiri sasori dan berkata

"Hey danna, apa yg kau lamun kan un?" Tanya dei smbl menepuk bahu sasori yg membuat sasori terkejut dan menengok kebelakang.

"Eh, ternyata kau dei? Emm,,, tidak, tidak ada apapun yg ku pikirkan.." kata sasori tp sebenarnya hatinya berpikir hal yg tadi.

"benarkah un?" kata dei smbl menyipitkan mata.

"iya dei,. Kau mau kemana? Rapih sekali?" kata sasori smbl memperhatikan deidara dari atas smpi bawah..

"em, aku mau ke toko alat lukis untuk membeli kanvas baru karna sudah tdk ada lg kanvas untuk ku gambar.." kata dei smbl tersenyum.

"Souka, kalau begitu bolehkah aku mengantar mu dei?"kata sasori smbl bangun dr duduknya.

"emm,, tdk perlu un, aku bias pergi sendri un." Kata deidara

"oh, baiklah dei, hati hati ya,,.." kata sasori

"Aku pergi dulu ya danna" seru dei smbl melambaikan tangan.

"yosh," kata sasori smbl melambaikan tangan balik.

Deidara pun pergi dan sasori duduk kembali, dia masih memikirkan apa yg akan dia berikan pd deidara dua hr lg adalah ulg thnnya deidara. Sasori pun memutuskan untuk membaca buku tentang bunga karna dirasanya dia bias dpt sebuah inspirasi untuk hadiah yg akan diberikan buat deidara, karna dipikirnya dei jg menyukai bunga.

sekarang dia menuju kamarnya dan dilihatnya ada tentang bunga cinta, ya, sasori pun langsung membukanya dan dia melihat banyak sekali bunga bunga yg indah, sangat cantik dan semua itu memiliki makna masing masing. Saat disebuah halaman sasori melihat ada sebuah bunga yg bernama "anemone" dengan bentuk seperti bunga mawar ditengahnya tapi Nampak lebar dan memiliki lima helai daun dan berwarna warni dgn identik bunganya berwarna putih, bunga itu bermakna "sayang atau cinta". Sasori pun terpikirkan akan sesuatu ketika melihat bunga itu.

"wah bagus sekali, dr bentuk, nama, smpi maknanya…. Emm anemone ya?" baiklah, aku akan mencari bunga ini untuknya."Pikir sasori sambil menutup bukunya.

"tetapi agar tidak layu aku akan membelinya besok saja, tp apakah besok toko bunga buka ya?" pikir sasori lg.

sasori pun bergegas dari kamar menuju kedepan teras rmh nya, entah apa yg dia pikirkan tp yg jelas intinya dia memikirkan toko bunga itu. Dia teringat sesuatu, bukankah temannya Naruto Uzumaki membpunyai teman yg bernama Ino ino memiliki sebuah toko bunga, sasoripun masuk kedalam dan mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungi sebelum sasori masuk kedalam saat itu lewat seorg pemuda yg bernama sasuke yg membawa kekasihnya sakura. Karna sasori merasa bahwa sasuke dan sakura itu temannya naruto dan temannya naruto jg pasti tau tentang toko bunga milik ino.

Sasori pun menghampiri sasuke dan sakura yg sedang berjln bersama..

"Tunggu, sasuke, sakura!" seru sasori sambil menghampirinya dan sukses mebuat sasuke dan sakura menengok kearah suara itu.

"Oh, hey, rupanya kau sasori..ada apa?" jawab sasuke dengan nada yg santai tapi serius.

"maaf kalo aku mengganggu tp apakah aku boleh bertanya?" kata sasori bertanya.

"Iya silahkanlah bertanya" kata sasuke sambil memasukan tangannya kesaku bajunya.

"apa kalian kenal dengan yg namanya Ino yamanaka? Yg punya toko bunga itu loh.." kata sasori sambil menatap sakura jg karana dipikirnya sakura sgt dekat dengan ino.. (sesame wanita).

"iya, tp aku tdk begitu dekat dgn ino. Tp kalo sakura pasti bkn sakura?" kata sasuke sambil melihat saku sehingga sakura menjawab

"Iya, aku tau, memangnya kenapa sasori?"Tanya sakura seraya membenarkan rambutnya.

"Tdk, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa toko bunganya besok buka atau kau tau kan sakura?" Tanya sasori lg.

"ya, tokonya buka setiap hari, apa kau ingin membeli bunga disana?" jawab sakura smbl bertanya balik pd sasori.

"emm,,, iya" jwab sasori dgn singkat.

"memangnya untuk siapa?" Tanya sasuke dengan datar.

"Untuk dei." Jawabnya (sasori) dengan singkat

"Oh," jwb sasuke lbh singkat.

"memangnya kenapa dgn deidara? Apa dia sakit? Kok kami tdk diberitau?" kata sakura bertanya dgn serius

"tdk, bkn untuk lg kan ulg thn dei aku ingin menghadiahkannya sebuah bunga yg indah dan agar bunga itu dpt selalu dikenangnya."Jwb sasori menjelaskannya

"Oh, ku pikir dia sakit, habis bunga sih…" kata sakura

"hey sakura, memangnya Cuma org sakit saja yg diberi bunga? Bunga jg lambing cinta dan kasih saya" kata sasuke menjelaskan pd sakura.

"emm,, iya juga ya sas.." kata sakura mangguk mangguk.

"emm, baiklah sasuke , sakura terimakasih banyak ya atas informasinya. Aku masuk kedalam dulu ya..oh iya ngomong ngomong kalian mau kemana?" kata sasori

" emm, sama sama sasori…" jwb sasuke dan sakura

"kami mau pergi ketaman bunga, bukankah sekarang musim semi dan bunga sakura sedang bermekaran selama 1 mgg?" sambung sasuke.

"iya, kan romantis" sambng sakura smbil memgang tangan sasuke.

"kami pergi dulu ya sasori.. ja mata ne" kata mereka berdua

"emm, baiklah… selamat bersenang senang." Jawab sasori smbl berjln masuk menuju rmh.

Akhirnya sasori mendptkan informasi tanpa bunag buang pulsa dan tdk perlu repot repo menghubungi naruto. Sasoripun menuju ruang makan, dan dilihatnya dimeja makan akhirnya menuju kulkas, membuka kulkas, dan dilihatnya ada mie pun memasak 2, karna dipikirnya deidara pasti blm makan. Setelah mie yg di masaknya matang,..dia pun memakannya.

"itadakimasu" ucap sasori sambil mengangkat sumpit.

Sehabis makan dia pun pergi ke kamar untuk tdr. Sambil menunggu dei yg lama sekali pulangnya.  
saat baru berbaring dikasur, terdengar suara…

"aku pulang un.." ternyata itu dei yg baru pulang dr toko alat lukis

"Kok sepi ya un?" batin dei  
dei melihat rumah yg ditinggali dia dan sasori sepi, (oh iya author lupa menjelaskan sasori dan deidara tinggal 1 rumah sejak mereka sdh menjd patner ditempat mereka bekerja yaitu kantor akatsuki.)  
dan dia pun lsg menuju kamar sasori untuk melihat apakah sasori ada dirmh atau tdk.

Dia menuju kelantai atas, dan smpi kekamar sasori dia mengetuk pintu dan berkata "danna, apakah kau ada didalam?" saat sasori tdk merespon akhirnya dei membuka pintunya dan ternyata tdk terkunci saat dibuka dia melihat sasori sedang tdr

"danna" kata dei smbl mendekati sasori

"ternyata dia sedang tdr un," kata dei..

Deidara duduk disamping sasori yg sdg tdr dan berkata

"apakah dia ingat dengan hari ulg thn ku ya un?" Tanya dei smbl melihat sasori dgn tatapan sedih

Saat ini sebenarnya sasori tdk tdr..

"aku pasti ingat dei, mana mungkin aku lupa" dlm batin sasori menjwb pertanyaan deidara.

"emm,, sdlhlh itu tdk perlu dipikirkan, danna pasti tdk akan lupa.. aku yakin itu" Kata deidara smbl beranjak dr duduknya

"mimpi indah danna, aku sayang pd mu." Smbl mengecup kening sasori dan pergi keluar dr kamar sasori….

Deidara pun kembali menutup pintunya dan pergi kekamarnya sndr….  
Dan dia masih memikirkan apakah dannanya itu mengingat hr yg special dlm hidupnya itu dan akan memberikan kejutan yg terindah untuk nya?

"huh… apa dia benar benar ingat ya? Mmsh ingat kah dia dgn 2 hr lg itu hr apa? Emm… nanti mlm saja kalau dia sdh bgn nanti kutanyakan" kata dei msh meragukan hal tersbt dan mencoba untuk tdr jg karna dia lelah..  
sedangkan sasori yg berada dikamarnya mulai membuka matanya…

"dei, mana mungkin aku lupa? Aku pasti ingat, dan aku sdh menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mu…" kata saso smbl melihat dinding lgt kamarnya.

dikamar deidara, dei pun mulai terlelap dan saso mulai ikut ikutan tertdr jg.

.

.

sore itu… (?)  
Hening..ya, hening sekali.. smpi smpi suara angin tak terdengar….  
saat ini, dei baru bgn, dia pun keluar dr kamarnya. Tanpa melihat atas bawah kanan kiri dia berjln dan tdk tau letak tangga. Saat turun pun dia

Gubrakkkk

brakkk…

brak….

Glegarrrrrrr…

Dia terjatuh dan untungnya ada sasori dibwahnya, jd dia tdk knapa knapa.

"dei, apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya sasori cemas..

"emm, tdk apa apa un, hanya saja sdkt sakit dibagian kepa, mgkn karna terbentur tangga td un." Kata dei seraya memegang kening dan mengusapnya.

"dei, berdarah…" sasori pun segera bagun smbl mengendong deidara ke ruang tengah

"emm, un, apa yg kau lakukan, aku kan masih bias berjln." Kata dei dgn wajah semi merah…

"sdlhlh,.." katanya dgn singkat

"emm, baiklah un…" deidara pun terdiam..

sasori hanya memperhatikan kedepan…

Sesampainya diruang tengah..sasori meletakan deidara di bangku sambil berkata

"duduk diam saja ya disini.." kata sasori smbl menuju tempat kotak obat berada

"un, memangnya kau mau kemana?" kata dei smbl memperhatikan sasori

" mengambilkan obat untuk mu.." kata sasori yg sdg membuka kotak obatnya dan mengambil beberapa obat cair serta perban dan plester.

Deidara msh dgn keheningannya..  
sasori pun kembali dan meletakan semuanya diatas meja. Di oleskannya obat cair ke bagian dahinya yg terluka… deidara hanya dpt diam dan dipandanginya terus sasori..  
sasori yg melihat dei terdiam berkata

"apa tdk sakit?" kata sasori seraya mengoleskan obat cair yg dipegangnya ke dahi dei..

deidara hanya diam saja, smbl memandang sasori. Sasori yg melihatnya berkata "kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu dei?" tapi nampaknya dei tdk menjawabnya jg..  
saat ditanya untuk kedua kali nya…

"dei? Kau tdk apa apa kan?" kata sasori

"emm, aku tdk apa apa un.,..hanya saja kau…." Kata deidara yg sdh sadar

"aku? Aku kenapa?" kata sasori memandang bingung deidara..

"emm, tdk un, kau terlalu baik soalnya…" kata deidara smbl tersenyum manis..

"souka, arigatou.. tp itu memang sdh jd kewjibanku kan untuk menjaga dan melindungimu.." kata sasori yg sukses membuat deidara terdiam lg

"dei?"

"iya kan dei?"

"dei?"

Berkali kalidan tdk dijwb olehnya..lalu tiba tiba setetes air mata jatuh dan mengalir di kedua pipi si pemilik mata hazel aquamarine itu. Sasori yg melihat kaget dan bertanya

"kenapa dei?Kok kamu menangis?Aku slh bicara ya?" kata sasori sambil menghapus air mata dei.

saat dihapus tangan sasori dipegang oleh deidara dan deidara memejamkan mata smbl berkata "Aku tdk apa apa kok danna"

"lalu kenapa kau menagis?" kata sasori dgn wajah yg kalem bertanya

"aku hanya senang dan terharu mendengar perkataan mu td" kata dei smbl membuka matanya

"emm,,." Kata sasori

"terimakasih ya danna.." smbl tersenyum manis..

"iya dei, karna itu pasti" sasori pun tersenyum jg..

"oh iya dei sini biar ku perban luka mu.." kata sasori smbl menempelkan perban dan plester ke dahi dei..

" trimakasih danna…. Un.." kata deidara smbl tersenyum

"ya.." sasori pun tersenyum kecil tetapi terlihat bahagia..

.

.

beberapa jam kemudia, jam menunjukan tepat pukul 8 mlm… deidara seperti lupa akan sesuatu, tetapi dia sndr bingung ingin melakukan apa..  
sesaat dia melihat kalender dan mengingat kalau 2 hr lg adalah ulg thn nya.  
dia ingat, seharusnya dia bertanya pd sasori..  
tetapi "aku yakin pasti danna ingat.." batin nya dei…

.

waktu terus berjln, sasori sdg dikamar.  
seperti biasa, sasori sdg sibuk melukis diruang lukis..  
deidara ingin menghampirinya, tp sasori bl;g pdnya agar selama beberapa hr ini jgn keruang lukis dulu.  
dei yg kebingungan pun menuju kekamar dan berkeinginan untuk main di jejaring social.

dia membuka facebooknya..  
dilihatnya teman yg aktif dan ada byk rupanya..

Deidara Akatsuki | Deidara akatsuki | beranda | pemberitahuan 35 | teman 5 | pesan 1

saat melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk di bukalah oleh deidara..  
Matanya melebar saat di lihatnya pesan itu dr seorg temanya nya yg bernama Hidan Akatsuki  
yg berisi…..

Hidan Akatsuki : dei bntr lg ulg thn ya?

Hidan Akatsuki : dei, nanti pu nya ya?

Hidan Akatsuki : dei, dei kalo lupa… I'm gonna kill you (kidding)

pesan pesan itu membuat dei senyam senyum gaje saja dan hanya membalas "iya"..  
lalu dia menulis status

Deidara Akatsuki | Deidara akatsuki | beranda | pemberitahuan | teman | pesan

Status terbaru :  
Baru saja…

Apakah dia masih ingat dgn hr special ku?  
aku meragukanya, tetapi aku sdktpun tak pernah mempermslhkannya…  
mgkn dia tdk ingat?

#akurapopo

suka. komentar. bagikan. tambahkan foto.

sehabis menulis status itu dia kembali melihat obrolan, dan dilihatnya naruto sdg on…  
dei pun ingin curhat sm naruto..  
curhat pun dimulai …

Deidara akatsuki : konbanwa naruto kun

tdk lama kemudia….

Naruto Uzumakece : Konabanwa dei

Deidara Akatsuki : tkau bias typo jg ya un?

Naruto Uzumakece : Oh, gomen, jari kepleset (bias gitu ) XD

Deidara Akatsuki : haha, lg apa?

Naruto Uzumakece : biasa, lg nyanyi nyanyi gaje dikamar dan sukses buat ibu marah.. XD  
kau sndr dei?

ini terus berlanjut lama smpi readers yg baca munkin pegel, bls blsn pun terjd smpi akhirnya dei membls

Deidara Akatsuki : Aku mau curhat blh?

Naruto Uzumakece : blh…  
curhat apa?  
galau ya?  
pasti tentang sasori?

Deidara Akatsuki : BENAR SEKALI (CAPS LOCK NYA KEPENCET)

Naruto Uzumakece : Ceritakan saja pd ku.. tp gk ush pke caps lock aku gk mint msh jls kok..

panjang lebar mereka ngobrol dan dei pun bercerita smpi tgnnya pegal  
serta meminta saran dari si rambut kuning itu..  
dan dibalas panjang sekali oleh naruto lbh panjang dr kata katanya dei…

Deidara yg baca hanya dpt pegal melihatnya ..

Deidara Akatsuki : souka, iya,..  
tp akhir akhir ini dia sprit itu,.  
tp saat aku jatuh td dia mengobati sih.

Naruto Uzumakece : itu tandanya dia msh ingat pd mu..  
mgkn dia akan menyiapkan surprise untuk mu..

Deidara Akatsuki : souka, yosh..  
wakatta,..

Arigatou ya naruto uh mau jd tmen curhat..

Naruto Uzumakece : Douitashimasite..

mereka pun berhenti dan (author kenapa kau buat panjang sekali….. -.-)  
dei melihat ke kronologinya..  
dilihatnya

Deidara Akatsuki | Deidara akatsuki | beranda | pemberitahuan | teman | pesan

Status terbaru :  
1 jam yang lalu

Apakah dia masih ingat dgn hr special ku?  
aku meragukanya, tetapi aku sdktpun tak pernah mempermslhkannya…  
mgkn dia tdk ingat?

#akurapopo

35 suka. 3komentar. Bagikan. tambahkan foto.

Naruto Uzumakece, Sasuke sie anak Uchihayg paling kecebuadaii, dan 33 org lain menyukai status anda

Sasuke sie anak Uchihayg paling kecebuadaii :

astogeh… gua bru liat dei galau…

2 mnt yang lalu..  
suka.

Naruto Uzumakece :

Gilee, kata katanye.. nyentuh bgt..

3 mnt yang lalu…  
suka.

sakura sie nouna keceh :

Sabar yya deichan…

5 mnt yang lalu..  
suka.

deidara pun yg melihatnya hanya dpt membls

Deidara Akatsuki :

Arigatou minna un...

baru saja..  
suka.

lalu dia mematikan layar laptopnya dan menutupnya,.  
dipikirnya stress, kena serangan jantung, muntah muntah, sakit mata, dll..  
karena liat smua tmannya komen gaje..  
dan dia pun berbaring ke kasurnya..  
dia melihat kea rah foto sasori, dan menatapnya dgn perasaan sedih..

"danna, kenapa aku separah ini?" katanya smbl menutup mata dan tertidur pulas.

.

.

Sasori yg sdg diruang lukis ..

"selesai jg.. dei ini untuk mu".. katanya smbl tersenyum bahagia.

Sasori pun menuju kamar, sebelum menuju kamar dilihatnya pintu kamar deidara terbuka..  
Sasori pun menengok ..  
Ngekkk..bunyi pintu terdengar tipis.

"dei.." (dengan nada lembut)

"apa kau sudah tidur?" sambung sasori

melihat deidara menggigil kedinginan karna lupa memakai selimut yg masih rapih terlipat disamping bantal deidara, sasoripun menghampirinya..

"yaampun dei, kenapa kau tdk menggunakan selimut.." menatap dei dgn hangat seraya melebarkan selimut dan menariknya smpi didada deidara agar dia tdk kedinginan.

"sebentar lg kamu kan ulg thn dan kamu tdk boleh sakit, karna kalau kamu sakit aku sedih." Berbicara dengan lembut di telinga deidara sbl mengecup kening dei..

"oyasumi deichan" katanya smbl keluar dr kamar dei dan menutup pintunya dgn perlahan.

.

.

ya, sasori pun kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.  
sesampainya dikamar, dia berbaring dan menatap dinding langit..  
sambil berpikir piker tentang lukisan dan bunga itu yg akan diberikannya pd dei.

"apakah dia akan suka?"

"apakah dia mau menerimanya?"  
"sukakah dia pa apa yg kuberikan?"

pikir sasori dlm batinnya.

Sesaat kemudian dia berpikir untuk buka jejaring sosial..  
dan melihat kearah laptonya.  
dengan malasnya dia bangun.

"rasanya sudah lama aku tdk main facebook" katanya seraya membuka laptop nya..

saat membuka facebooknya…

"ngestalk fbnya dei ah.." pikirnya sesaat

"eh, tp rasanya ada perasaan yg kurang deh.. apa ya?" pikirnya lagi

"oh iya, bknkh kisame pernah usil pada ku? Tp untuk apa aku usil pdnya?"  
sasori msh memikirkan kisame yg waktu itu nulis dikronologinya

Akasuna No Sasori (Sasori Akatsuki) |Akasuna | beranda | pemberitahuan | teman | pesan

Kisame Akatsuki Akasuna No Sasori  
13 April…

Sasori…..  
kakek sasori…  
sasori gaje sedunia….  
"PACARNYA DEIDARA"…

13 suka. komentar. bagikan. tambahkan foto.

Mengingat itu yg paling dikesali yg dicaps lock…  
memang benar dia suka sm dei, tp gk ush diumbar umbar dijejaring sosial jg kali.. -.-  
yah..alhasil sasori malas buat otak atik atas bawah dan ditutpnya..  
tetapi dia jd tdk melihat status deidara yg benar benar mengharapkannya..

2 jam kemudian..

.

.

.

.

melihat jam yg menunjukan pukul 00.05

yaa.. sasori hanya memperhatikan layar laptopnya..  
sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mematikanya  
dan tidur…

"oyasuminasai"

"oyasumi deichan"

kata kata yg dikeluarkannya smbl berusaha memejamkan mata, lalu tertidur..

Keesokan harinya…

"ohayou gozaimasu danna.." sapa seseorg pd sasori yg sedang duduk dibangku..

"Ohayou mou dei… kau rapi sekali..mau kemana?" kata sasori yg melihat deidara begitu rapih..

"emm,, aku mau beli sesuatu un.." kata dei smbl tersenyum.

"apa mau kuantar?" kata sasori menawarkan diri

"tdk terimakasih un.." kata dei dan lgsg pergi meninggalkannya..

"kenapa ya dia? Tdk biasanya begini?" batin sasori

"ah sudahlah" kata sasori smbl masuk kedalam..

.

.

saat ini sasori sedang rapih rapih, bias dibilang mau ketoko bunga..  
mau beli bunga pastinya, (nggk layu apa bunganya ya?)  
ya… menurut urban legend anemone bunga yg gk akan layu smpi kapapun untuk  
yg sedang sasling jatuh cinta..  
(karangan author aja.. :v)

.

ya bung, saat ini sasori sedang berjalan menuju toko bunga Yamanaka Flower..  
dijln dia melangkah perlahan tapi pasti bung…  
dilihatnya tokonya buka bung…  
dia masuk perlahan..  
membuka pintu…  
dan apa yg terjd?  
dan iya,,, iya,,, iya,,,  
GOALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!  
(weh author nya gila. Emg ini maen bola,..) (?)  
Terbawa suasana sepak bola.. gomen ayo lanjutkan..

saat masuk dia bertemu dgn seorg pria berwajah putih seperti mayat. XD  
siapa lg kalo bkn sai..

"permisi, apa ino nya ada sai?" kata sasori smbl tengok kanan kiri.

"iya, ada dikulkas smpg yakul deket daging.." kata sai ngelwak yg garing dan sukses bkin sasori terdiam sesaat (eh buset… emg makanan..) XD

"apa? Ini sebenernya took bunga apa super market.. ino segala gala dikulkas -.-" batin sasori dgn mata menyipit

"gpp, bercanda.. emm, ada disana. Memangnya kenapa?" kata sai smbl tersenyum.

"mau beli bunga."

"bunga apa?"

"Anemone"

"oh, ada disana"

"arigatou sai.."

"douita"

setelah bercakap cakap sasori lgsg menuju tempat bunga itu..  
dia melihat lihat begitu banyak warna dan bentuk bunga ..  
terutama warna warna cantik yg ada dibunga anemone itu..

"permisi" sesorg menepuk pelan bahu sasori dr belakang

menengok kebelakang "iya"

"sasori? Ada apa? Tumben kamu ketoko bunga?" kata gadis bermata biru berambut pirang kuning yaitu ino

"oh hai ino, iya, aku mau beli bunga buat deidara.. besok kan dia ulg thn.." kata sasori

"wah romantisnya… kalo sai mana pernah begitu pd ku" kata ino cemberut

"haha, souka, nanti jg diksh.." kata sasori ketawa kecil

"iya sih..oh iya sas, mau cari bunga apa? Biar aku cari kan." Kata ino tersenyum

"emm, anemone..ada tdk?" katanya

"emm, ada yg itu ada wana merah putih biru kuning jg.. mau yg mana?" kata ino seraya tangannya menunjuk bunga di depannya

"iya, boleh di rangkai dan dijadikan satu agar lbh indah?" kata sasori

ino pun tersenyum smbl berkata boleh dan mulai mengambil lalu merangkainya..

selesai mebeli bunga sasori segera pulang,..  
ditengah jln sasori berpikir bgimn kalo dei sdh plg dan melihat bunga ini sblm di jdkn kejutan..  
dia mulai plg ke rmh..

"yokatta tdk ada dei, aman.." katanya seraya mengelus dada.

sasoripun segara menujukamar..  
berlari dgn cepat..

"besok ya.. aku tdk sabar.."

"tp tempat yg bagus itu dimana ya?"

saat sedang berpikir begitu tiba tiba dia teringat sesuatu kalo sasuke dan sakura bilang sesuatu tentang tempat ditaman..

Flashback pun dimulai…

"emm, baiklah sasuke , sakura terimakasih banyak ya atas informasinya. Aku masuk kedalam dulu ya..oh iya ngomong ngomong kalian mau kemana?" kata sasori

" emm, sama sama sasori…" jwb sasuke dan sakura

"kami mau pergi ketaman bunga, bukankah sekarang musim semi dan bunga sakura sedang bermekaran selama 1 mgg?" sambung sasuke.

"iya, kan romantis" sambng sakura smbil memgang tangan sasuke.

"kami pergi dulu ya sasori.. ja mata ne" kata mereka berdua

Flashback selesai….

"iya, aku ingat… taman bunga itu. Skrgkan sdg musim semi…" katanya tersenyum senang

dan sasori minta bantuan pd sasuke dan sakura dgn menghubungi mereka lewat ponsel untuk mengatur tempat yg dikatakannya,..  
sasusaku pun tdk menolak dan mau membantu temannya ini..

ya… deidara pulang..

"aku plg un.." kata dei dgn datar

sasori pergi kedepan "sdh plg ya.." katanya tersenyum

"iya un" balas deidara

"istirahatlah, apa kau tdk lelah?" kata sasori..

"emm, yosh un.. aku kekamar dulu ya.." kata dei smbl berjln menuju kamar

"iya.." kata saso datar

.

keesok hrnya lg.. (Authornya cape bgt sumpah, udh lgsg keesokan hr nya aja ya..)

"dei aku pergi dulu ya?" kata sasori

"apa un? Pergi kemana un?" kata dei..

"mau kencan ya un? Kok bawa bunga?" sambung dei.

"tdk, ada teman ku yg sakit jd aku hrs menengoknya…" kata sasori

"baiklah, smpi nanti un…" kata dei dgn wajah datar

"emm,," kata sasori singkat smbl pergi

.

.

"bahkan dia tdk mengucapkan selamat ulg thn untuk ku" kata dei menggumam kesal smbl cemberut

dia pun berlari kekamarnya…  
lalu dia menangis dikamar…

"apakah dia telah melupakan hr ulg thn ku?"

"kenapa?"

smbl menangis dia melempar bantal.  
tiba tiba ponselnya bergetar dan dia melihat ada pesan masuk dr sakura ..  
saat di buka dan matanya melotot..

isi pesannya

Sakura Haruno :

summimasen,,,, dei cpt ketaman…  
sasori kecelakaan dei… dia tdk sadarkan diri smpi berdarah darah…  
cpt.. di tmn..

"apa? Danna? Danna kenapa?"

"Tidakkkkkkkkkkkkk…."

teriak deidara smbl menangis..  
deidara pun segera menuju taman dan berlari cepat…

.

.

saat smpi ditaman deidara pun melihat ke arah pohon sakura yg sgt cantik..  
dan dilihatnya seseorg berambut merah marun seperti sedang melukis…  
ya itu adalah sasori…

"da-da-danna?" kata dei bingung..

"Hai dei,.." kata sasori tersenyum manis pdnya

"danna, kau tdk apa apa kan? Tdk terlukakan?" kata dei cemas..

"bagaimana kelihatannya? Aku baik baik saja bukan.." kata sasori smbl mengangkat tangannya smbl melipat sikunya

"I i i ya… ta ta tapi…"

"memangnya kenapa dei?"

"bukankah kata sakura td mengirim pesan pd ku katanya danna….."

"tp aku baik baik saja bkn dei?"

"iya, yokatta danna…"

Sasori yg melihat deidara kebingungan hanya senyam senyum gaje..  
dei yg merasa ada sesuatu yg aneh hanya menatap bingung saja pd sasori..  
smpi akhirnya dei menatap sebuah lukisan yg ada diblkg sasori..  
matanya hanya bias melotot dan ekspresi yg menunjukan kagum..  
lukisan yg dilihatnya menunjukan gambaran dibawah pohon sakura sasori sedang  
memberikan sebuah bunga dan deidara dgn ekspresi tersenyum menerimanya da nada jg beberapa teman temannya sperti sai, ino, sasusaku, naruhina, hidan sdg memegang apa yg mereka bawa untuk deidara.  
tetapi yg lbh indah adalah pemandangan disekitarnya sat bunga dimusim semi mekar  
dan dibwah pohon sakura diberikanlah bunga anemone yg dlm bhs bunga berarti  
"Aku mencintai mu"..

"wahhh.. keren sekali danna.. kau kah yg melukisnya?" kata deidara terkagum kagum..

"emm tentu saja… dan ini untuk mu dei.." kata sasori dengan kedua tangannya menunjuk kearah lukisan

"a a apa? Danna….." kata dei smbl melihat sasori dgn tatapan sedih

"apa kau suka dei? Aku selalu memikirkan hal ini, entah apakah kau akan suka dgn apa yg kubuat.  
karna aku tdk bias memberikan mu sebuah cincin, kalung, emas atau mobil dan lain lain pd mu  
tp hanya inilah yg bias kupersembahkan…" kata sasori smbl menatap langit biru yg cerah dan mata nya berkaca kaca

"da da danna…. A aku.." kata dei sblm smpat diselesaikan yg lain pun dating dan mengejutkan dei

"selamat ulang tahun dei…" kata semuanya seraya menyanyikan lagu selamat ulg thn..

dengan sakura yg membawa kue ulg tahun yg berwarna warni (bayangkan itu rainbow cake.. authornya jd pgn jg… ultah authorkan beda 3 hr sm dei.. tp authornya duluan /jd curhat..) (?)  
sasuke yg membawakan kado dr dia dan sakura.  
tdk lupa ada naruto jg yg datang bersm hinata kekasihnya mereka jg bawa kado (yg isinya rahasia dan authoe pun gk tau..)  
ada jg hidan yg datang ikut memeriahkan acara saja.  
dan ino dan sai pun datang membawakan bunga mawar yg dirangkai ino lalu sai membawa kartu ucapan yg dia buat dgn ukiran ukiran yg indah dan berisi :

to : deidara  
from : sai

happy birthday Deidara, hopefully long life and good health. added pretty great and yes. I hope you can accept what I give this even though you yourself may not understand the meaning. but in this there is a prayer card of my prayers and ino.

continued success yes, Deidara.

dan berartikan :

selamat ulang tahun deidara, semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. tambah hebat dan cantik ya. ku harap kau dapat menerima apa yang kuberikan ini meski pun kau sendiri mungkin tidak mengerti artinya. tetapi didalam kartu ini terdapat doa doa dari ku dan ino.

sukses terus ya, deidara.

deidara yg melihat semua ini menangis terharu..

"semuanya…. Te terimakasih.." kata dei smbl meneteskan air mata yg menujunkan ekspresi airmata kebahagiaan..  
"iya dei, ini smua berkat danna mu lohh.." kata sakura

sasori yg berdiri didekat deidara hanya tersenyum manis.

" danna, terimakasih.. aku tdk aan pernah melupakan ini.." kata dei smbl mentap dengan tersenyum sasori dan msh mengeluarkan air mata.

"sm sm dei, apapun akan ku lakukan agar kau bahagia.." kata sasori tersenyum manis

deidara pun lgsg memeluk sasori dgn erat smbl berkata "beruntungnya dan bahagianya aku bias bertemu dan bersm dgn mu danna.."

"emm, aku jg dei.." kata sasori smbl membalas pelukannya

"emm, anoo… dei maaf ya soal pesan yg td.. I I itu disuruh sasori kun.. hehehe" kata sakura dgn wajah lucu

"oh….. jd td itu danna yg. Danna!" kata dei smbl menatap sipit sasori

"hahaha maaf ya habisnya…" kata sasori tertawa kecil

"sakura. Kau jg un…" tatapan sipitnya beralih kesakura..

"go gomen ne deichan.." kata sakura dgn wajah ketakutan "aduh gawat bgt nih kalau dei marah" batin sakura..

"tp tdk apa.. trimakasih ya smua.." kata dei tersenyum kembali..

"oh iya…" kata sasori seperti lupa akan sesuatu..

"ada apa danna" kata dei bingung

"sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu.." katanya smbl melihat kearah pohon…

… (tdk ada ekspresi apapun dr deidara)

"oh iya, bunga anemonenya… diblkg pohon.." batin sasori smbl lari menuju blkg pohon

"danna. Mau kemana?" kata dei dan tdk ada jawaban dr sasori

"sdhlh dei.." kata sakura

saat smpi dibelkg pohon ditatapnya bunga yg dia beli kemari..  
masih bagus cantik dan indah…

"yokatta, bunganya tdk hancur…" katanya..

diapun kembali lg ketempatnya yg td.

"dei…." Kata sasori

"danna, td kau kemana ? kenapa aku diabaikan?" kata dei

tanpa menjwb pertanyaan deidara, sasori lgsg menunjukan apa yg dia bawa…

"ini untuk mu dei.." kata sasori seraya menunjukannya..

"danna… indahnya… bknkh ini Anemone.." kata dei

"iya, tepat sekali.." kata sasori terseyum

"kenapa? Apa kau tdk suka?" sambung sasori

"tdk kok danna, aku sgt menyukainya. Trimakasih danna.." kata dei smbl tersenyum bahagia

"tetapi dei yg terpenting kau mengetahui arti dr bunga itu…" kata sasori dgn wajah serius

"apa?" kata dei smbl memasang wajah kebingungan

"seperti aku pernah melihat tentang bunga bunga dan artinya lalu aku melihat artinya..  
tp itu dimana?" batin dei dan tiba tiba teringat sesuatu..

"disebuah buku milik danna, dan bunga anemone menurut bhs bunga berarti Aku Mencintai Mu itukah mksd danna?" pikir dei dlm batinnya

"danna, aku tau skrg.. benarkah bunga ini berarti Aku Mencintai Mu?" kata dei menatap sasori

"iya, tepat sekali dei.. bunga itu adalah bukti kalau aku mencintai mu.. apakah kau akan membalas rasa cintaku dan memiliki perasaan yg sm dgn ku dei?" kata sasori menjelaskan panjang lebar smbl tersenyum.

"danna, iya.. aku jg mencintai mu.." kata deidara smbl menatap sasori dgn wajah bahagia tetapi matanya berkaca kaca..

"souka,, yokatta..  
aku akan selalu menjagamu dan akan selalu mencintaimu dei.." kata sasori smbl tersenyum.

"danna…" deipun tersenyum

smua yg ada disitu yg menyaksikan moment indah ini hanya dpt berkata

"cie…"

"soo sweetnya.."

"ekhhemmm,,, inget ada org disini jgn asik berdua aja.."

"wah,,.. manisnya.."

"jd pgn kaya gitu jg… coba aku dan sasuke.."

"naruto kun.. indahnya moment ini.."

"sai, jd org kaya sasori dong romantis,,.."

dan dgn kata kata yg lain..

"sekali lagi trimakasih banyak smuanya.." kata deidara smbl tersenyum bahagia..

dan akhirnya ditempat itu dan disitu pada waktu itu dan saat itu jg..  
itu adalah moment yg tdk akan terlupakan…  
smpi smua plg kermh masing masing,,..  
dan kebahagian itu pun terwujud dimusim semi yg indah ini dgn bunga anemone itu…..

ending pun sgt menyenangkan dgn lagu :

Domino – U can do it (ending naruto 15..)

Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de  
Rakuna michi wo susumu no wa kantan dayo ne  
Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa  
Dare no mono demo nai yo  
What's going on, What's going on?

Chiisai koro ni egaiteta  
Naritai jibun ni naru tame ni  
Nani shite nani wo mireba ii notte  
Mayocchau toki mo aru yo ne dakedo

(Anytime) Kitto ima daijina mono  
(Anytime) Sore wa koko ni aru kara  
(Anytime) Kowagaranaide sono mama

Ikou shinjite

Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de  
Rakuna michi wo susumu no wa kantan dayo ne  
Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa  
Dare no mono demo nai yo  
What's going on, What's going on?

Hey, hey, hey I think U can do it!  
Yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou e  
Biru no aida no aida made sagashite mite yo  
Mitsukaru yo kitto  
Jibun wo ugokasu nanika

Kotae no nai michi ga tsuzuku  
Sore demo akirame kirezu ni  
Nandomo ochikonde naitatte  
Mada hashiri tsuzuketai no

Dakara

(Anytime) Fuyashi namida nagashitemo  
(Anytime) Itsumo soba ni iru kara  
(Anytime) Tanoshimu koto wasurezu ni

Ikou shinjite

Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de  
Rakuna michi wo susumu no wa kantan dayo ne  
Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa  
Dare no mono demo nai yo  
What's going on, What's going on?

Hey, hey, hey I think U can do it!  
Yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou e  
Biru no aida no aida made sagashite mite yo  
Mitsukaru yo kitto  
Jibun wo ugokasu nanika

Nanimo nai ichinichi nante nai  
Onaji you ni me ga sameta toshitemo  
Furikae naita iru  
Jibun wo shinjite

Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de  
Rakuna michi wo susumu no wa kantan dayo ne  
Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa  
Dare no mono demo nai yo  
What's going on, What's going on?

Kawatteku narenai jikan naka de  
Mienaku naru mono mo aru, wakatteru kedo  
Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa  
Zenryoku de susumanakya  
What's going on, What's going on?

Hey, hey, hey I think U can do it!  
Yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou e  
Biru no aida no aida made sagashite mite yo  
Mitsukaru yo kitto  
Jibun wo ugokasu nanika

(U can do it!)

(U can do it!)

(U can do it!)

The end...

* * *

minna san... maaf ya kalo fanfictnya ngaur, gaje dan garing..  
saya author baru bgt disini dan gk tau apa apa...  
jd tlg reviewnya yahh...  
gpp kok kalian mau ngomel sm saya mau apa direview saya terima dgn lapang dada /iya iya iya..  
selama berbulan bulan bkin ini, baru selesai skrg dan gaje pula.. ancur...  
sebenarnya ini buat 5 mei untuk event SDRD.. tp aku mau ada kejuaraan dan karna takut gk sempet...  
jd ku post skrg aja ya..  
arigatou minna san udh mau baca.. gk baca jg gpp... XD


End file.
